


我亲爱的哥哥

by baweijiayu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 半藏来到了守望先锋，而源氏需要做些什么来让他们两人都能够直面彼此的关系。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada





	我亲爱的哥哥

岛田源氏坐在寂静的大厅里，穿过眼前的黑暗看着远处那扇房门。

他最近烦躁得厉害。自从接受自己被改造为机械人的事实后，他就再也没有如此难以平静过。师父之前教过他的“静心慎思”完全失了效，他只要一坐下来，脑子里就全是纷纷杂杂理不清的思绪，牵起了没来由的烦恼。

——岛田半藏。

这个名字已经被他念了千万遍，但每次在唇间滚过，他那早已失了味觉的舌头还是会泛起一丝苦意。

「哥哥。」

那些仇恨、委屈和愤怒早已在他昏昏噩噩的那几年里消磨殆尽，如今只剩下了对这个最重要的人浓烈而复杂的执念。

他很想和半藏坐下来好好谈一谈，像一对阔别多年的真正的兄弟一样并肩而笑，或是像他们以前几近怪异却又无比痛快的关系一样，将感情化为燃烧的烈火，把那些经年的遗忘和隔阂全部燃尽。

——当然，如果半藏可以同意自己打他一顿顺便出出气，他会更高兴的。

但半藏自从加入守望先锋后，就没有正眼看过他一下。不仅仅是不理他，连任务也从不接一起的，明显就是在躲着他。

从那天源氏回去花村直到现在，半藏再也没有直视过他的眼睛，平日在守望先锋也是独来独往，几乎不与人交流，眼底的颜色一片阴沉。

源氏纠结得要命。这么多年过去，也发生了如此多的事情，但不管表面多么成熟冷静，事实上他骨子里依旧是那个不羁又叛逆的小男孩。那份对自己兄长的依恋一丝未减，反而被曾经的痛苦和绝望锤炼得刻骨铭心。

他不知道半藏能不能放下那些近乎扭曲的往事，也不知道对方能不能接受这个被破坏得支离破碎的自己，但他不愿让这最后一个记得那个作为人类的岛田源氏的人也离他而去。

我倔强而高傲的哥哥啊……

源氏站住脚，看着眼前半藏紧闭的卧室门。

——你究竟在逃避什么？一直与之为敌的守望先锋？已经面目全非的我？还是……

……你自己？

他不想再这样拖下去了。

时间已经改变了太多东西。不过还好，有些东西，从未改变过。

>>>

源氏小心地推开房门。

他的兄长大人正安静地侧躺在床上，弓箭就放在触手可及的床头。源氏很清楚它们被温斯顿改造后更加强横的威力，但他没有犹豫，反手掩上房门后便轻轻地靠了过去。也算是多亏了这副设计精巧的机械甲，他在完全不发出声音的情况下贴近了床边，瞄准半藏放在被子外面的双腕快速地伸手。

“！”

多年挣扎在杀伐和和鲜血中的生活让半藏本能地察觉到了危险。但这个距离已经绝无躲避的可能，更不用提源氏本就在他之上的近身体术和被机械甲所改造强化过的身体。

“你……！”

强壮结实的身体在几次徒劳的挣动后终于被死死地钳制住。对方的手臂牢牢地压制着他的动作，坚硬的金属硌得他的肌肉生疼。

等到源氏终于放开了对他的禁锢，半藏发现自己的手臂已经被衣带紧紧地束缚在了身后，而衣襟也因为失去了系带而门户大开地敞着，松松垮垮地挂在肩上，将其下赤裸的身体完整地暴露出来。

“喂，你……放开！”

半藏羞臊地缩起了身体，试着动了动手臂。然而源氏将他绑得很紧，完全没有留下挣动的余地，过大的动作都会牵动到肩部的肌肉，时间一长就开始酸痛。

半藏咬着牙抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪向面前的人。

源氏则无视了他色厉内荏的目光。

机械甲所赐予他的夜视能力让他可以轻而易举地透过黑暗，放肆而露骨地用视线刮过面前自己哥哥赤裸的躯体。

这个混蛋……

被别人这样过分地对待，即使明知对象是谁，半藏心里的羞恼和愤怒也已经快要压抑不住了，同时又夹杂了不知多少说不清也道不明的情绪，搅得他的心乱成了一团麻。既然打不过对方，他干脆无视了眼前闪动的绿色光点，皱着眉张开了嘴——

“哥哥……想叫的话就叫吧，正好让别人过来看看你这副样子……如何？”

和脑海中如出一辙的话语一字不差地砸在半藏的耳边。他看着对方机械甲上在黑暗中尤为显眼的冷光，不由自主地想起了多年前的那个夏夜。

那一天，对方也是这样反绑了自己的双手，居高临下地站在自己的眼前。那张年轻而英气逼人的脸挂着捕捉到猎物般的得意笑容，清晰的眼底却翻滚着深沉的色彩，张口说……

眼前的人抬手取下了面甲，从金属后露出的目光如同从未受过时间的洗礼，在黑暗中闪着光，被更深的颜色一点点浸染，却又透着他看不懂的痛苦和悲伤。寂静的室内响起了有些刻板的电子音，和记忆中少年压抑着兴奋的嗓音一字不差——

“哥哥，我要上你。”

>>>

空气在封闭的房间中像是凝固住了，逐渐被染得粘稠而燥热。

半藏坐在床边，由于手臂被缚在身后而不得不挺起胸，将两颗敏感的乳尖送到源氏手中，搓碾得硬了起来，又被冰凉的金属手指刺激得说不出的难受。

源氏的抚摸逐渐蔓延，在半藏发热的皮肤上留下了大片的痕迹，不知不觉挑逗起了半藏压抑多年的欲望。坚硬的金属和染上情欲的皮肤温差极大，所过之处像是烈焰上被浇下了一盆冰水，却偏偏如同冬日攥过雪的手掌，反而越发涌起了可怕的热度。

源氏似乎很快发现了自己的疏忽，转而开始低下头将嘴唇贴上半藏的侧颈。

为了战斗而制造的机械甲几乎没有触觉，但他可以用唇舌感受哥哥的皮肤。源氏的目标一路向下，所过之处留下了大片斑驳情色的红印和咬痕。

“唔…………”半藏在源氏将嘴唇贴上终点时发出了难以抑制的轻喘。多年的禁欲生活只能让他的身体变得越发敏感，稍加挑逗，身体就迅速食髓知味地找到了快乐，违背他的意志彻底服从于那双连温度都没有的手。

——原本些曾给予自己无限快乐的手指，早就被自己亲手毁掉了吧。

半藏的发带早就被源氏扯了下来。向来束在脑后的半长黑发披散在肩头，显出与主人的脾气毫不相符的柔软滑顺。源氏拿着那根发带横过他的唇间，半藏垂下眼，任由源氏俯下身在他的脑后打了个结。

“哥哥？”

源氏起身前在他的耳边轻轻叫着他，温热的气息轻轻拂过他的耳廓。

那些金属的手指抚上了半藏的臀缝，借着光滑的表面一下进去了整根手指，在内部屈伸、翻转，挑逗着敏感的肉壁。

半藏微微颤抖着身体。

纠缠在火烫内部的内部的手指太过冰凉，刺激得肉壁一阵本能的紧缩。坚硬光滑的表面让他的穴口几乎咬不住，正以极快的动作在他的身体里抽插，却偏偏让他产生了一股没来由的异样感——被无机质的、陌生的物体所入侵的恐惧。

源氏发现了他的异样，用空出的左手摩挲着他的脸颊，安抚性地轻吻潮湿的额角：“哥哥……哥哥，没事，是我。”

半藏只是咬紧了唇间的发带，从布料下溢出了细碎的喘息。

身体里的手指很快增加到了三根，将他的穴口完全撑满。那种时隔多年以至于近乎陌生的饱胀感让半藏几乎无所适从，连唇间的气息也逐渐失去了规律。

房间里唯一的光源是源氏身上的冷光，再加上眼中泛滥的水汽，半藏没有看见源氏下身那块光滑的金属甲悄悄打开，已经完全充血肿胀的性器嚣张地凑在他的脸前，和多年前的样子别无二致。

“哥哥，你不知道现在我有多感激齐格勒博士当初尽可能地保下了我可以继续使用的器官。”

火烫的性器贴上了半藏的侧脸，他一下子反应过来那是什么东西，受到惊吓般地向后躲了一下，却被源氏恶质地按住了后脑限制了动作，将那根尺寸可怕的东西故意在半藏的嘴唇上蹭了一圈，沾得所过之处一片亮晶晶的液体。

不知道是不是由于源氏大部分的身体都被替换为机械甲的原因，那根东西并没有什么令人难堪的味道。口鼻间满满的雄性气息臊得半藏面红耳赤，还没想好怎么反应，下半身就已经被源氏架着大腿提了起来，那根坚硬粗热的东西正抵在自己的股间。

“……唔嗯…………！”

半藏此刻反而在庆幸唇间的发带阻止了他发出更为可怕的声音。窄小的穴口艰难地咽下那根性器，由于被充分扩张过而没有出血，但那可怕的饱胀感却让他不由自主地颤抖起来。

多年未被碰触过的地方敏感得要命，不同与冰冷金属的火烫性器重重地碾开缩紧的肠壁，熟练地向着那个关键的位置施力，不等全部进入就又拔出了一半，再狠狠地整根没入。

半藏痛得快要尖叫起来，却偏偏在这粗暴的侵略中找到了快感。源氏毫无保留的侵犯几乎要让他无法呼吸，濒临撕裂的钝痛和令人麻木的快感混合着侵蚀了他的身体，连前方的性器都在刺激之下竖得笔直，被自己吐出的液体浸得湿淋淋的一片。

穴口满满地涨着，在接连的抽插之下终于变得驯服了一点，源氏却趁机越发加大了力度，每一次都将媚红色的嫩肉带得翻了出来，再重重地捅进去。

“嗯……不、嗯啊…………”

半藏徒劳地夹紧了臀肌想让对方蛮横的侵略收敛一点，反而让那可怕的感觉更加鲜明。被侵犯到连完整的声音都发不出来，每一个字都在喉咙口变成了气音和呻吟，经过唇间布料的阻隔变成了媚色的喘息。他发泄似地绞紧了身后捆绑着手臂的衣带，随着源氏的动作越发张开了身体。

“哥哥………哥哥。”

源氏膜拜般地用嘴唇描摹过半藏的眉眼，余光看到半藏在身后捏得失了血色的指节，紧贴着的手臂上飞舞着一条气势逼人的飞龙。

半藏手臂上的肌肉由于常年用箭而显得更为发达，皮肤上的龙纹环绕而上，掩盖着花纹下惊人的力量。那条龙和源氏记忆中一样的繁复而又大气，盘桓的龙尾却只能委屈地随着手臂被禁锢在布料里，动弹不得。

他还记得小的时候哥哥纹龙的样子，明明疼得红了眼角，却硬生生偏要咬紧了下唇一声不吭，和现在在他身下的表情一模一样。

我倔强而高傲的哥哥啊……

他环紧了半藏的身体，期待着对方可以隔着胸前冰冷的金属甲，感受到他温热的、还在跳动着的心脏。

这是一场单方面的、掠夺式的性爱。半藏的身体被束缚，声音被压制，甚至在漆黑一片中他都无法看清源氏的身形。但他几乎和源氏一样愉快和满足。

痛感早就在不间断的抽插中化为了快意，而那些失落的时光已经无法磨灭的血仇和心债，都似乎在这粗暴的占有间，一点点地磨回了原本的样子。

……就这样好了。如果这算是你的复仇，那么就算这样死去，也未尝不可。

半藏迷离的眼神望着源氏身上柔和的光晕，一直无人照顾的性器被源氏突然由下至上地包裹着摩挲。坚硬的金属熟练地摩擦过顶端，他绞紧了被捆绑的双臂，将那只手溅满了粘稠的液体。

“唔………”

他半闭着眼，感受到源氏同时重重地挺胯，将同样滚烫的液体灌满了他的身体内部。

前一秒还充满了情色气息了房间一下子安静下来。源氏没有将自己的性器抽出来，而是依旧抵着半藏的肩，丝毫没有放松手臂。

“哥哥……”他犹豫了一下，还是只说出了一句，“……我很想你。”

电子音很好地掩饰了他的不安和紧张，将那些本该有的颤音尽数抹去。

不过半藏听懂了那些没有说出口的。他几不可闻地应了一声，将发烫的脸贴在弟弟的肩膀上，感受着透过金属的凉意一点点抚平自己纠结而不安的内心。

他好像在刚刚才意识到，那些让他痛苦了多年的回忆，都只是在漫长的时光中沉淀得枯黄的往事。

>>>

半藏不知道源氏那天晚上究竟拉着他做了多少次，只清楚到了后来，连手臂上的束缚也随着过大的动作散落开。他伸出僵硬麻木的手臂，紧紧地环住了源氏的肩膀。

整个下半身都被操弄到没了知觉，模糊的视线中只能看到源氏身上随着侵犯频率晃动的光点，那双眼睛带着炽热的目光盯着自己，一遍遍地在他耳边叫着他——

「哥哥。」

>>>

第二天早上半藏醒来时已近午时，窗外明亮的日光铺满了房间，在床边源氏线条漂亮的机械甲上镀上一层浅淡的暖色。

半藏只觉得自己全身都痛得要命，上上下下的骨头像是被一块块砸碎又拼起来一样从骨子里泛着疼，又脱力到动弹不得。腰如同被整个折断过，连脊髓里都透着酸意。腿间被蹂躏、虐待了一晚上的穴口能够感觉到完全肿了起来，直到现在还残留着夹着什么东西的怪异感。

他尝试着动了动身体，换来一阵报复般的痛感和难以抑制的抽气声。

……这个该死的臭小子！

坐在床边的源氏不知是听到了他的动静，还是感受到了他的怨念，转过头看着他，原本平淡的电子音透着轻快和愉悦：“哥哥？”

他已经戴回了面甲。阳光抚过光滑的金属表面，勾画出流畅的线条。

半藏觉得自己居然在那冰冷坚硬的表面上看出了温柔。

他有些别扭地把头转向另一边，闭上了眼睛，语气轻得像是在掩饰声音的沙哑：“下次再弄到这么夸张，就别再来了。”

源氏轻轻地笑了起来，伸手拂开半藏颊边散乱的发丝，露出对方微红的侧脸。

我倔强而高傲的哥哥啊……

太好了，我们都从未变过。


End file.
